Complex integrated circuits, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), have multiple levels of conductors above the surface of a silicon substrate that are used to interconnect various portions of a fabricated circuit. For DRAM devices, the doped regions or active area of a transistor fabricated in a substrate are typically contacted using polysilicon (poly) plugs, which may connect with a capacitor, a bit line, or other conductor layers. Metal contacts would provide better conductivity than poly plugs; however, metal contacts are typically not used to contact the doped regions of a substrate because of processing restraints including the heat sensitivity of a metal contact to later high temperature fabrication processes and possible active area contamination caused by metal diffusing into the active area of the substrate.
In DRAM devices, heat cycles are often used to anneal capacitor structures formed after formulation of the substrate contacts, which would melt the metal and cause the metal to diffuse into the substrate and thereby contaminate the active area and ruin conductivity between the contact and the substrate. Nevertheless, because of its better conductive properties, it is preferable, if at least some of the contacts to the substrate surface were made of metal instead of polysilicon.
One method of increasing conductivity involves the deposition of a thin titanium film, over the wafer so that it covers the enhanced region at the bottom of the contact opening prior to deposition of additional conductive layers. However, as contact structures, such as trenches, contact openings, and vias, are made smaller, they become more difficult to fill. To begin to appreciate this problem, it should be understood that the lateral dimension of such structures is typically referred to as the “width” and the vertical dimension of such structures is typically referred to as the “depth.” The aspect ratio is the ratio of depth to width. Thus, as the features have become smaller, the aspect ratio has risen, resulting in high aspect structures, which as mentioned above, become more difficult to fill void-free, and preferably seam-free, with an appropriate material. Accordingly, many different techniques have been developed in an effort to address this problem. For example, films may be deposited by several different methods, such as spin-on deposition, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and physical deposition.
Of the methods mentioned above, it is arguable that CVD and PECVD are best suited to deposit the thinnest films in high aspect ration contact structures. However, utilizing CVD or PECVD in order to provide a titanium film layer in the high aspect ratio contact structures in the peripheral circuit logic area at the processing level for forming bit line connections when typically doped polysilicon (poly) plugs in the memory cell array area are exposed, thereby contacting CVD titanium with the poly plugs, is problematic. Through subsequent heat cycles, titanium in the film layer covering the poly plugs will migrate into the doped poly plug and form titanium silicide. The formation of titanium silicide, however, causes voids to form in the poly plugs and titanium layer due to the respective volume changes, which can cause significant reduction of device drain current and in extreme cases cause electrical discontinuity. Additionally, titanium silicide formation will also cause dry etch issues in subsequent processing steps as the titanium silicide will etch faster than the poly plug, cause undercutting and lifting of laid lines. As a result, using a titanium layer deposited by chemical vapor deposition, which can make low resistance contacts, is excluded during the buried bit line connection process flow due to the above mentioned potential drawbacks.